A colorless rose
by satan is so kawaii
Summary: Amy rose as been pulled into a popularity of males that have been trying to survive in their damaged supplies and places to live but none of them know how they got there, not even Amy knows. She tries to find out the cause for this but only gets to know the leader; shadow the hedgehog until she regrets it ever happening [A shadamy story ]
1. Chapter 1

"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second" ~Johnny Depp

My eyes shot open as I was surrounded by darkness as the only thing I could feel was rusty metal everywhere from where I sat to the walls. I started to hyperventilate and hit the walls as hard as I could as nothing else went through my mind than just wanting to escape. After a couple minutes I gave up soon calming my thoughts even if I started to tear up a bit. I knew my name was Amy rose and I lived in the city of mobias and my friends! I started to panic even more now as I could've been passed out for days and my friends might be searching for me.

suddenly I felt the metal square box I was in lift up like an elevator as I fell down from how much it was shaking. Once It stopped I squealed as it made a hard stop. I covered my ears once I heard the rusty old metal doors slowly open as it made a high pitched shriek. The light started to hit me as I covered my eyes with all the light. It almost blinded me as I started hearing only male voices talk and some cheered. Once my vision adgusted I still sat in the corner as I was too afraid to even look out.

I sat in the corner as I hugged my knees and looked down so I wouldn't have to see anything. Yet my pink hair outstands so much that I wouldn't be surprised if they did make fun of me whoever is out there. I heard faint foot steps walk towards me as I shuddered in fright "Hey" A deep yet kinda rough/raspy male voice said as I slowly lifted My head up to see a red male echidna with spikes for knuckles, he was very built. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, now come here before they close the doors and leave you here to die"

I trembled but knew it would be a smart idea to get out of this metal box as I slowly took his hand. I didn't expect for him to have a hard grip but what surprised me more was that he quickly pulled me in front of the entrance of the metal box so everyone could see me. There were many males who eyed me and even some who wolfe whistled at me, why was I the only female at the moment? The red echidna started to pull me out of the circle of males "wh-where am I!" I managed to yell. "You'll be explained later"

The red echidna walked me inside of what looked like a fairly big shed as there seemed to be man tools, scrap metal, small built contraptions. Yet with what looked almost like junk seemed to trail to a small yet outstanding plane at the middle of everything. My eyes widened until I saw a little fox boy at the side of the plane looking like he was the one making the rest of the plane. "Hey tails! we got a newbie!" he told the fox.

The little fox lifted his head up from having it down by trying to dig deep inside the plane. He lifted up his goggles and looked at me. He seemed young, about 13 or 14 years old maybe but how old was I? either way I had to think about that later. "Oh well you want me to take her to shadow?" he said as I wondered who this shadow was? maybe their leader. "Well yeah, he's gonna be so mind blown since it's a girl this time" the red echidna said as I still didn't even know his name.

"well why can't you do it?" tails said

"because you have more contact with him than I do"

"ok well just leave her there, bye knuckles" after that the echidna left as I just sat on the ground awkwardly.

After a couple minutes tails walked to me and helped me up as I noticed I wasn't that tall compared to him, he looked like a 5'3 maybe but I wasn't sure. "Do you remember your name?" tails said as he wiped his face with a towel taking off all the oil from the plane "Uh it's Amy I think..." I said nervous as I tried to keep calm before I start yelling panicked questions "You think? well follow me, bet you're really scared" he said as he walked out into a giant acre of grass but at a far distance was an old rusty home but still had some males surrounding it doing things like make their own weapons.

As we started getting closer, the males looked at me with shock but they knew they had to continue whatever they were doing. We walked in as it was basically a masion that could look haunted at night but that's just me. "Where's shadow!" tails yelled as a black crow responded "In his office like always!" we then started walking upstairs as around the halls which felt like forever until tails knocked on a door "We got a new one, it's a girl this time" he said as footsteps got closer which then the door opened as a black hedgehog with red stripes and red crimson eyes was there.

The hedgehog looked down at me as I got even more intimidating by the way he looked as I even shuddered a bit "You girl, do you remember anything about your life before you got here" He had such a deep husky voice. "W-well I'm Amy rose and I-I just remember my-my friends and- ah!" I squealed as Shadow hit the door agaisnt the wall "Either speak clearly or you won't know anything..." He said as my legs trembled slightly "I am Amy rose... the only thing I remember is that I did have some sort of life before this but I have no idea how I got here..." I looked down.

Shadow sighed "very well" he looked at tails "you can go back now" he said as tails nodded and ran off. Shadow looked at me "Come in" he gestured me to walk in with him as he closed the door "Like the rest of us, you don't know how you got here and you know so little of your past but how is it that you're the first female to arrive..." He looked at me as I had a helpless expression "I-I don't know! Why am I here!" I cried and looked at him as my eyes started to get watery. "I advise you to calm down so I can explain everything I can" he said as I sat down again nervously.

He sighed "well all of us have come here like you, we don't know how but we did, I came here first so I'm the leader but that thing you arrived in isn't a good place to investigate since everytime we clears away from that thing, it wont go up for us but will have someone new arrive about every month" he said "I'll give you a tour and I'll assign you a place to sleep, possibly alone, with all these guys I don't think i'll be safe for you to be walking around here alone..." he stood up "You're living here for now and no you can't leave" He said as I looked up at him again in shock but I shouldn't even have tried to know, maybe later.

I followed him out his office "For now you can clean with charmy until I figure out what job you can do later" we walked out the almost like mansion and walked the other way far back into a small shed "we weren't sure what we could use this but it'll do for you and it's far away from the guys, there's a small bed with a blanket, and a pillow" we started walking back to the mansion as he made sure to keep me close to him "rules, don't waste our food, don't break anything, don't disrespect me, don't sit around doing nothing, and don't talk to a guy named scourge" he said

Who does he think he is? and who's this scourge? I would have asked but i'm sure he wouldn't respond. We walked in the mansion as I followed him into the empty rooms "you'll clean around the house with charmy which includes cleaning the dining room, kitchen,my office, these rooms except room 221, just don't clean that room" I sighed as I could have protested to do another job but I didn't know what I could do, I'm not strong and muscular so cleaning will do.

With how the rooms and the rest of the mansion looked, it wasn't so clean, I get that males aren't very hygenic but I can't believe it's this filthy? I just shook my head and knew I couldn't do much. "if any of them try to hurt you then here" he gave me a pocket knife "just in case, they know it's mine so they'll run quick and make sure you have it with you at all times, got it?' he said the last part really demanding but I just nodded, glad that he gave me something I could take care of myself with "You can take a bath at a small lake that's way behind the shed you're in, but do it early in the morning when most of the guys are asleep"

He showed me around the place more as we walked in a small room as he took out many clothes with one pair of shoes "you can wear these, this is your life now, i've been here for about 8 months and we just keep getting more people who can't remember their past so you better live with it until we find what's going on..." he gave me the clothes and stared into my eyes in a threatning yet neutral look "ok then... thank you..." as I was about to walk off he stopped me "I will find out what's going on so you better not bitch" he said and let me go.

I looked back at him one more time then walked off. This life I'm now living in isn't what I want or anything anybody here wants, I wanna search what's going on by myself but I need to know more, starting tomorow.

I still felt like I needed to scream

I just wanna say that this is my first story on and I would like to thank you for reading all  
>of the first chapter ^^ comment if you like it!<p> 


	2. back to him

My eyes opened lazily from how early I got up early in the morning, I didn't know the time yet but shadow said to wake up and get ready before the sun rises which is the time the boys wake up and start working and or training. I moan tiredly and hugged the pillow "fuck..." I mumbled into the pillow as I yawned and sat up on the bed luckily. I stood up as I stumbled a bit but managed to stay up to get my clothes. I walked out the shed or should I say my new place to sleep but not a home. this isn't even close to a home. I searched out back of my resting place to see if there was actually a lake to bathe in such as shadow said, I can't remember if he said lake or river but I needed a bath really bad. I felt nervous though, anyone could see me and try to do something, hopefully no one will come but i'm sure they wouldn't since they work very hard and want sleep as much as anyone that's been working as hard as them

After walking for what seemed to be a long three minutes, I managed to find the lake that shadow told me about. I sat down In front of the lake and touched the water with my feet first as it was a bit cold but good enough to bathe in. I hoping that I would get used to the cold once the weather starts getting colder and as the nights last longer. I stood up again and started getting undressed behind a bush and a tree, I was never really confident about my body, I never reached a point to where I hated it because even I admit it's a very luxurious figure but I was afraid that that's the first thing people looked at. I remember when I was 12 where I was the complete opposite, I admit I was annoying and completely loved a guy named sonic, the fastest hedgehog ever, we managed to stay friends and I'm completely fine with that. My body wasn't much but I was 12 so it would make sense, but it was truly the time where I felt so happy and confident all the time, now I get to shy to even pay for something at the store.

Once I got undressed, I stepped in the lake as I am glad I got supplies to bathe, I got a towel that I was so glad wasn't used by any of the males in the house. I also got vinegar which they told me was a good way to use instead of shampoo since they didn't have any, then they gave me sunflower oil for conditioner as also a bar of soap. Maybe these things were used before the 20th century when people had to find other things to use on their hair in the victorian era. throughout the whole time I was bathing I just wanted to go back home and drink hot chocolate with blaze, a friend of mine who was a purple cat. Everything has changed and i'll never know when it'll change back to before.

After getting as clean as the lake could provide, I got out and started to change into a new set of clothes which was some baggy tea colored shirt with so many wrinckles, big baggy shorts that I had to pull up at times so they wouldn't sag down, old worn out shoes that I was lucky enough they fit on my feet since most of the shoes that I needed were too big for my feet. The sun started to rise as I headed to the mansion with the wallpaper torn, some cracks, a lot of dust, pieces of the inside and outside falling yet I wanna know if this was all here before. My thoughts were so mixed, I was thinking of wanting my old life, why random males are coming here, and why aren't they moving any further. I just shook my head and tried to focus on the deeds that I was assigned to which is clean the house with charmy which I'm supposed to see in the cleaning supplies room which was right next to the doors of the kitchen.

I started walking in the supplies room until I heard a crash inside the dining room which made me go in as I saw some cleaning products and tools down on the floor, but what might have caused this was the little bee boy that looked like he was the one who did this since he was down on the floor. I ran to him and help him up "Are you ok? you're not hurt are you?" I asked as the little bee boy rubbed his head and put on a bright smile as he flew up in the air "I'm great! never been better!" he hovered in front of me with his wings to help him "I'm charmy" He held his hand out as I shook it "I'm Am-" he cut me off "Yeah I know who you are, you're the only girl remember? shadow told me that you would help me clean and I wanted to say that I hope I don't bother you so much" He started to pick up the things that have fallen down "Oh it's fine, I'll try to work hard" I said and helped him pick everything up "well the first place we should clean is the kitchen, I'm sure you've seen it and it's a dump, I'm not that good at cleaning so i'm glad you're here to help me"

We walked towards the kitchen as it has so much grime on the pans, pots, the sink, stove, etc. I gaged as I was so used to having things clean. Charmy covered his nose "We should start now" he said as he took out a mop and the bucket as he started to fill it with water. I got a sponge, got it wet and soaked in soap as I started to scrub the grime off "Why doesn't this shadow guy do anything?" I asked as charmy raised an eyebrow at me "what do you mean?" he responded as we both kept cleaning. "Well I get that he's the leader and all but he doesn't do anything, he's not the one who's cleaning, making medicine and food, he's just in his office all the time even though he's supposed to find out why all of us are here... But that's just my opinion" I said

"uh well Shadow has already had his training and he's pretty buff already, but It's not a good idea to mess with him, the third guy that came here tried to fight him but he ended up with so many injuries, another guy tried to have the place of the leader but shadow managed to scare him so much that the guy doesn't even want to get close to the masion, but that's how people have told me..." charmy said as I raised an eyebrow

"well don't worry I wasn't gonna try and do anything to take his place or anything" I chuckled

after thirty minutes of cleaning we managed to clean the kitchen enough to where it didn't look so disgusting "we can try and clean it more tomorow but for now we have to clean the rooms" charmy groaned and looked down. I had to agree with him, having to clean the rooms of many males didn't sound even doable yet we had to. We started downstairs as I got the dirty clothes and put them in small hampers with the room number so I would know where they belonged. I was the one who had clean the clothing since I was the one closest to the lake. Charmy was in charge of cleaning the room by seeping the dust and hairs off the carpet floor, taking off the dust and putting trash inside a plastic bag.

My mind kept thinking about what that office could hold, I saw many papers, and maps but I needed to ask something that I thought needed to be asked. I looked at charmy "Hey charmy, you think we should spread around the place? You know so we can get work done more" I asked "That sounds like a smart plan" He smiled "well I'll go over here, you can keep working here" I said as he nodded in agreement. I took a left on the next hall as I was out of charmy's sight. I walked to the front of shadow's office hoping no one would see me. There was a peep hole so I tried to look through it by standing on my toes, either I was short or the peep hole was too high. As I looked through it, everything was small to see since I was looking through the wrong side of the peep hole but it was the only thing I could use.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard that deep husky voice again as I jumped and a squealed as I tried not to yell and let everyone in the whole mansion here me.

"I-I'm sorry but I was trying to search for you..." I looked down too scared to make eye contact

"If you ever want to tell me anything then talk to me clearly and directly, and I can tell you're off duty so i'll let it pass for now but when you do want to talk to me then you or I can't be busy" He lifted my head up so I could look directly into him

"well I wanted to ask if you guys have ever tried to travel far from here..." I was trying not to look so nerrvous

He looked down at me with the same look or seriousness "come here" He opened his office as I walked in, He pointed to the map "we are here" he pointed to a small area that had small square and rectangular shapes that was supposed to be the mansion, sheds, lake, etc. "but this" he circled his finger around the map and followed a gray line "this is what's keeping us from going any further, it's a giant metal wall with only two openings, it's five miles away but it's not a safe place to go inside" he said while I looked down at the map "why do you think we're trying to make weapons and supplies?" he said and folded the map closed

I looked back up at him again "well why isn't it safe to go inside?" I asked

"I don't need to tell you everything, ask someone else, but it's not like you're strong or brave enough to go"

I arched my eyebrows in that look where I felt a bit insulted "Excuse me but i'm just trying to know everything I can so I don't do anything stupid..."

"well the dumbest thing you're doing now is staying here instead of working, this doesn't involve you in any way, now leave before I give you a more harder job" he sat down on his chair

"I apologize but wouldn't it be bestt to involve everyone in something like this? I'm worried that i'll have to live here till I grow old, and I'm sure the others are to so-" I was cut off when he stood up and slammed his fist onto his desk. I shuddered

"Already you have broken one rule which is to not disrespect me! Now I demand you to leave or i'll yell at you to do push ups all day!" He gritted his teeth

I didn't even respond as I quickly walked out with my face blushing from how embarrassed I was. I ran back to the hall where charmy was cleaning. Charmy looked at the expression I had which was like a look of embarrassment and helplessness "woah Are you ok Amy?" he flew to me and pet my head "I-It's nothing ok? I'll be fine" I tried to smile but he knew I was faking it. "Amy what were you doing?" he looked at me "Charmy If I do I'll probably get in trouble, please we just need to continue cleaning..." I sighed as I started to calm down. We continued to clean again but that moment just makes me not want to see him again for reasons that are too blantly obvious. He doesn't let me explain and I don't know if it's because I'm a girl or I just look weak, but the second option sounds best. I bet shadow though that about Charmy, he's just a little boy but he still makes him do work with barely any help.

The day passed by until all the males started walking in with their eyes at my direction, they must still be surprised i'm here and also because I clean most of their rooms. Charmy and I put everything back in the supplies room and sighed of relief "thank God that's over for today!" Charmy said and giggled, I smiled at his enthusiasm "Well I'll see you tomorow then, bye charmy!" I waved as he did the same. I walked out the doors of the masion as knuckles ran to me "Hey! Amy girl" he stood in front of me "you and that bee won't be working tomorow, don't ask why, you just wont, that's all" he walked off leaving me raising an eyebrow. "What could this mean..." I said to myself and started walking back to the shed. I walked in and sat down on the bed "Maybe they're having a meeting of some sort but I shouldn't interfere."

I lied down on the bed as I drifted off to sleep. My limbs felt a bit sore from the cleaning, I needed this.

(3rd person P.O.V)

The sun rose up from the sky as A loud bell was heard throughout the whole mansion making every male in the whole place wake up. "Meet at the Gash!" A male dog yelled while running around the halls tryin to remind everyone in there. Every male started walking into a room that was once a room filled with many instrument but all seemed to be broken. A red cat lifted up many floor boards in the same spot which had stairs that lead down somewhere. They all walked down and waited standing up as they were all talking about what they were going to disscuss. Suddenly everyone stopped talking or making any type of noise as Shadow walked through the crowd of the boys and walked climbed up some stairs onto the stage that was in the center of the whole room.

Shadow looked around sternly with his intimidating red eyes and scowl "If you're smart enough then you should know that we will be talking about the girl, Amy" He said "The pink one? Why are we even discussing this" A gray wolf responded "We get that she's the only female that's come here but maybe something is being changed and we're gonna get more girls here the next time someone arrives in that elevator" he said and continued to look at shadow. "You have a valid point but main reason I wanted to disscuss is what shall we do when it comes to finally entering inside the metal walls" shadow said. "What so you wan't to protect her or something? since when the hell did we have to protect anyone in general? We take care of ourselves each" the wolf said "well most of us are skilled in something as the others are strong and she doesn't have either of those features and if we want to all escape then we're gonna have to escape" shadow looked down at the wolf. The males started to argue about the situation.

"How rude" A sinister voice was heard as everyone in there got quiet, shadow just glared at the direction of the voice

"What are you doing here you son of a bitch!" shadow yelled and followed with a growl

"I'm just saying it's rude that I wasn't even invited to the Gash meeting, You're discussing about a girl now? why isn't she here then?~" The person of the voice stepped out. He was A green hedgehog, he had a leather jacket, baggy brown pants, three scars onn his chest, red goggles on his head as even his smirk was something to notice.

"Reasons, now fuck off before I break your face" Shadow said

"Man you have to relax, what a great leader you are to not even introduce everyone to this girl, you made it sound like gossip more than news"

"you're acting as if though i'm caring about this girl but I don't she pissed me off yesterday and now I just wanna end this talk about her by having this meeting"

"Whatever, i'm not gonna waste my time on her since you always have the same responce, goodbye" He walked off

Shadow just gritted his teeth "The Meeting is over, everyone leave" shadow walked off from another entrance as everyone started walking back up stairs and started working. Shadow walked out from behind the mansion taking out a cigarette and taking out a lighter as he started to puff the smoke in and blow it out from his mouth "Damn him..." He said and sighed as He looked straight and could see Amy's shed from a distance. He scoffed and started walking to it "Dumb ass knuckles telling her she Ain't gonna work today"

"She just started a job in this fucking place"

(Amy's P.O.V)

I stayed asleep and haven't woke up, sleeping was the only way I could forget about living here but the bad thing is that i'll just end up here either way. I lied down on my front which always took me a while to adgust since it hurt my chest so much but I love to sleep in this position, makes me feel young again. The only thing about my look since I got older was that my hair got longer, it was so short when I was younger, my hair reached to my waist. I was peacefully sleeping with my thoughts turned as dreams, I wish it would last.

But my thoughts and dreams broke so quickly as I felt someone shake me. My eyes tiredly open as I could see those bright red eyes, it scared me so much that I squealed and jumped back "What are you doing here!" I said still a bit startled as shadow shook his head "Remember that the red echidna is a fucking retard, now get up cause you have to start cleaning the place you didn't finish" He pulled the sheets off me as I sat up and stood up as quickly as I could so he wouldn't yell at me. "Can I take a bath first?" I asked as he groaned and placed his hand over his face "Just hurry, with yesterday don't think I won't be more strict with you now" He looked at me get a new change of clothes. I felt so awkward with him there so I stood up and was about to run out until he stopped me "You forgot to wash the clothes didn't you..." He said as My heart started beating fast "Yes I-I'm sorry but I promise I'll wash them tod-" he slammed his fist agaisnt the wall "Stop apologizing and actually do what you were supposed to do! I won't tolerate that starting now" he let go of me so I ran to the lake.

My face was helpless as my cheeks were red "this is the second time it's happened..." I said to myself and looked down as I sighed and started getting undressed behind the bush and tree. What's up with him? I feel like i'm being threatened by him, I'm never good when someone is mad at me cause I feel like I did so many things wrong so I try to stay happy because I know somewhere in the world, someone has it worse. I got in the lake and started to wash and condition my hair as fast as I could while trying to lather the soap on my body. After that I quickly got out and got dressed, then I started running to the masion almost panting from how much I was rushing. I almost tripped a couple times but I kept running. I ran inside the mansion and met charmy inside the kitchen who was still cleaning "Hey amy!" he hugged me and gave me some cleaning supplies and products "this sucks, I wanted to sleep the whole day" he said and pouted as I chuckled "Well another time maybe"

The day passed like yesterday as I started walking back home "Is it getting colder?" I said to myself. I just shook my head and continued until I was at the side of the mansion and could see a room with the lights on, I looked up at the room and saw the door open, it was shadow. Afraid I was going to get caught, I stood right by the wall but still be able to see the room. I saw that he was troubled or frustated about something. He looked at something, he quickly picked it up and threw it to the ground which made a shattering noise giving me the obvious idea which was something out of glass. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" he groaned "so much shit going on and never getting close to try and escape!" he then tried to calm down. I wanted to see better but as I moved my foot, I stepped on a stick as my eyes widened in panick. I tried to run to the back sneakily. "What the fuck was that..." shadow opened his window as I quickly ran behind some trash as I tried to breath instead of pant. He looked out and closed the window thinking no one was there.

I ran to the lake and started to wash the clothes. I feel like the more I try to know about this place, I only know about him and get him mad. I don't care about him though, I want to know why they're so many people here but i'm getting no where with the long work hours and ten minute breaks.

I can't progress at all

hopefully I made this chapter longer than the first one, but if there is anything you think I should fix then don't be afraid to tell me ^^


	3. An unknown past

**Disclaimer: again I don't own sonic the hedgehog**

* * *

><p>The numerous clothing that have been cleansed by the water of the lake had made my arms sore and my eyes wanting to drift off to sleep quick. After the duty was done I hang the clothes on a vine to dry off between two trees, surely with the job that has been given to me, there are times where improvising had to be done. My legs had gained the strength to walk me to the inside of the shed as I let my body plop on the bed. The moon shone through the cracks of the shed showing the much dust that poluted the air, yet the most mysterious thing was the sudden cold weather. The cold air had made me wrap myself around the blanket, my eyes closed as the dreams helped me forget about what I was living, it took away the thoughts of the cold air that traveled through my skin. Everynight was the same yet it was fair with me, dreams about being with friends, music, good food to eat... all that either had to wait or maybe it could be gone from me forever... At random moments, tears ran down my cheeks as I hoped no one would see, yet life was a big thought that wouldn't dissapear from my head. Life wasn't about love, family, or what you believe is good or bad, life is dependent on how the person treats it.<p>

The Dark night had lasted longer without me even knowing, the cold weather still stayed as it made my body shiver. I kept the blanket around me. Remembering that the clothes were out, my hand took a hold of the door knob and swung it open casually as my eyes widened to see the small thin white flakes of snow falling down onto the grass which was dependent on the sun but will be covered later by the cold snow. Small flakes of snow were falling on me as my breath was visible. My eyes had widened as I acted so dumb to forget about the clothes that kept hanging on the vine that was there so the cothes could dry off. I reached my arms up and quickly tossed the clothes into the small hampers, they had a ribbon so they were carryable as if they were buckets. My legs tried to run as fast as they could to the mansion as I was planning to go back and get the rest of the hampers. With the know, it would've too cold to bathe in that lake. Once I stepped inside the mansion, the warm air had hit me delightfully on my face that had turned pink from cold breeze that brushed on my face when I was running.

The clothes were left beside the entrance door as I ran around the mansion trying to see if anyone was actually awake to tell me about what happened to the weather. I wouldn't want to interfere anyone while they were sleeping though. I walked around and saw that shadow's office was open, I felt so tempted to walk in but he could have been in there or he would see me sneaking in, but there was no harm in checking. My eyes tried to look through the small opening the door made, yet the view that it gave wasn't enough to see if shadow was sitting down on his chair. I sighed as I shaped my hand into a loose fist as I lifted my hand and knocked on the door. Silence was the only responce that gave, it was tempting not to go in but possibly I could've entered and just wait till he comes back but he probably would've gotten mad at me either way. I sighed thinking that I was crazy or if this is normal. As I waited for shadow to come and curiously ask me why I was there or yell at me for not working, either way that gave me a chance to ask about the weather. Possibly more questions that ran through my mind could also be answered, I needed to show him that I could be confident and not be afraid of his demeanor.

Suddenly I saw shadow walking towards me as I stood up from sitting on the ground "I'm sure you've seen the weather outside" I said trying to be more straight foward

"I didn't tell you everything huh" he sighed "yeah this happens from time to time, anything else you need to know before I have to make you go to work" He said walking into his office

"I did actually so stop trying to find excuses to get mad at me..." I sighed as he scoffed at me as if saying _whatever_ "well this is random but you said that you were the first one here and have been here only eight months yet only one guy gets here once a month?" I asked with a puzzled face

"Well I didn't come here alone, I was here for the first day then more guys started coming in that same month, but the rest of those seven months oen guy came in and if we were lucky then maybe two or five arrived at the elevator"

"I see and how many guys are here specifically?" I asked as I could tell he was getting a bit annoyed with these questions

"There are about 60 I think"

"Well with it snowing where am I gonna bathe?"

He groaned "Bathe in one of the baths here when all the guys leave ok? Just don't leave any obvious tracks" He looked up at me as he was sitting down on his chair

I let out a sigh and thought I can just take a bath another way "Can I start training or something..." I looked down as I twiddled with my thumbs

He just faced away from me "Training takes a lot of time to do and since you don't look very fit, not sure I can do that, plus we're getting ready to try and go through the walls soon"

"Ok then... well i'm getting a warmer set of clothes since i'll be uh cleaning out all that junk outside, charmy will still be cleaning inside" I walked out of his office and closed the door

As I ran to the storage I thought of taking a walk and explore whatever could be outside from how far I was, I wouldn't know what these acres of land could hold and I was so tempted to know, I wanted to escape the ones that even if they try to survive, they forget that life that they have to keep to be happy, that could be just me possibly. My legs tried to run as fast as they could so no one would see me leave the place and possibly report me, so that meant that even if I was running out of breath, I had to keep going either way. Slowly the night started to fade into an even lighter almost making it day yet it wasn't bright enough to end the flakes of snow from falling. I ran for about 5 minutes until I saw a forest at a distance, it had such a calm look to it, the leaves were still green as snow started to layer on top of it like a blanket. My pace started to slow down as I looked up but kept walking until I reached the forest. It felt strange walking in since a part of me felt like I have went to a small part of what I would call home but I don't see how this would relate to my past... Maybe I just felt so much better out here than back in the mansion. I closed my eyes as the small snow flakes fell lightly on my face, yet I wanted this feeling to be so much better...

**"One for the road... ooh ooh..." **I started to sing softly hoping that my voice would get rid of the thoughts I didn't want to have in my head **"One for the road... ooh ooh..." **My eyes opened as I started to walk around the forest as if I would be lead to somewhere **"From the bottom of your heart... The relagation zone..." **I started to lightly tap my finger on the side of my leg to remember the beat **"I saw this coming from the start... The shake, rattle and roll..." **I lifted my head up more **"The cracks in blackout blinds... Cast patterns on the ceiling, but you're feeling fine... I thought it was dark outside... I thought it was dark outside..." **That moment was the time were it was all ok, even for a moment... **"So we all go back to yours and you sit to talk to me on the floor..." **I then started to lightly bob my head to the beat I was making in my head **"There's no need to show me around baby, I feel like I've been here before... I've been wondering wether later when you tell everyone to go... Will you pour me one for the road?... I knew this would be on the cards.. I knew you wouldn't fall... I saw this coming from the start... The shake, rattle and roll..." **The song made me remember so much that I missed **"So we all go back to yours and you sit to talk to me on the floor... There's no need to show me around baby, I feel like I've been here before... I've been wondering wether later when you tell everyone to go... Will you pour me one for the road?..." **I had sang more louder than the first time feeling confident **"The mixture hits you hard, Don't get that sinking feeling, don't fall apart... Some out of tune guitar, soundtrack to disaster" **I lowered my head again **"ooh ooh... one for the road..." **I repeated four times as the song started to have it's falling action **"So we all go back to yours and you sit to talk to me on the floor, There's no need to show me around baby, I feel like I've been here before, I've been wondering wether later when you tell everyone to go, Will you pour me one for the road?..." **

My voice had faded as it gave a sign that the song was over which made me make a dissapointed sigh. As I was thinking, Slow clapping was heard making my eyes burst wide open and looked around worried "Who's there!" I said fast. Grassy footsteps were heard getting louder to me "Very nice~" A male with a deep yet brute voice was heard as I looked at the direction of where it came from. Who was walking towards me was a green hedgehog, three scars on his chest, brown baggy pants, black and green sneakers with red tinted goggled on his head, I groaned and just thought it was one of the guys "Oh I guess I'll head back..." I turned and started to walk back to where I came from but he appeared in front of me like he was always there "That seems a bit rude don't you think? I'm just being nice~" the way he would talk to me made me almost cringe but I ignored it "Thank you, can you please get out of my way?" I looked up at him as I had my hand on my hip "So you're the Amy everyone is talking about? I heard you kinda got on Shadow's bad side" He started to walk backwards so I could start walking ahead "Something like that... He doesn't hate me but I don't think i'll ever be close to being even liked" I sighed as my breath was visible with the cold air "Well don't worry he doesn't like a lot of people, but there is a reason to it~" He smirked at me as I raised an eyebrow. It sounded reasonable, shadow couldn't have been like that forever but why did he mention it so randomly? "Why are you telling me this?" I looked up at him as I stopped walking "I'm sure i'm not the first person that you've told about this and even if I was then either way why are you telling me?'

He chuckled and put his arms behind the back of his head "Well you're right you're not the first person i've told but you will be the first person that i'll tell the most information to"

"Like I care about this stuff" I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk

"Oh? Well shame, I was just gonna give you a warning about him" he said

I looked back at him "What do you mean?"

"well you've heard of that story where some guy tried to take Shadow's place as leader but Shadow was so threatning or something"

I nodded "yeah what about it?"

"You see people had to change that story, Shadow actually killed that guy" He started to walk towards me

My eyes widened in shock, I knew Shadow was a bit intimidating but he couldn't be so violent "But you never told me why he's like this..."

"Well let's just say that his past wasn't anything happy babe"

"What happened?" I asked but though _What are you doing you idiot! You shouldn't get involved in Shadow's personal problems!_

He smirked knowing I was getting more and more intrigued "He had a girlfriend or something, her name was Mary or Maria" He shrugged "Well he remembers that they used to hang out but then he remembered one thing, she was killed right in front of him..." He smirked

I didn't even look at him as my mouth opened in shock, it must have been so tragic and obviously after that, he didn't even like anyone any more "How did she die?"

He shrugged "I think she was shot in front of him or something, can't remember, but now you know~ I'll be leaving now" He ran off quick

"Wait!" I reached my hand out but he was already gone

I was left there standing alone and dumbfounded but what was even worse is that I practically missed so much work time. I started running and didn't stop until the red echidna saw me "Where the hell did you come from?" He said as He was carrying three logs of wood over his shoulder "Never mind that! Just don't tell shadow anything please!" I kept running until I reached the mansion in which charmy hugged me once I got in "Amy!" He smiled "Where were you?" He asked "Don't worry charmy, I'm here now" I took off my scarf and jacket as I quickly reached to get the cleaning supplies and started mopping the floors with him and clean the place with him for the rest of the day. Once the day passed it was almost time for people to go back to sleep, charmy already went to bed as I was prepared to head out unitl I heard shadow call to me "Amy..." My back shivered as he sounded so frightening. I turned not even having a chance to say anything since he gestured me to follow him which I did. No words were exachanged as I just looked down while I was wallking behind him. We got into his office, oh how many times i've seen this place, feels like I come here everyday "Amy, do you know why you're here..." Once he asked that my heart almost stopped in fear

"No not really..." I looked down

"You know... it taked someone with real fucking guts to disobey a rule... but it takes a fucking tool to forget what can happen afterwards once he gets caught..." He looked at me sternly

I gulped and didn't say anything, Even if I did want to say something I knew I couldn't cause I would just look foolish

"Right now there's a similar situation, you know who's that fucking tool?"

"M-me" I stuttered and had my legs trembling a bit

"That's right! You never even asked for my permission yet you still went!" he growled as I shuddered as he kept on yelling at me

After a while, it got annoying "Then tell me about it!" I yelled at him as my eyes started getting watery "You're the leader! You should be able to tell me everything I should and shouldn't do but you just ignore me and think only for yourself!" He looked at me in a bit of surprise that I was standing up to him "Fine! I'm not even going to say sorry cause you won't accept it! I just won't talk as you just mourn about your past!" After I said that I covered my mouth regreting what I said

"what was that?..." He looked at me, his expression getting angrier

"N-nothing..." I looked away

"No... what would you know about my past? Who told you about it!" he said

my eyes widened, does that mean it was true? I just needed to end this "I was just guessing ok... I wouldn't know about your past... I barely hear anything about you..."

He groaned "Why are you so uptight? whatever... go away..."

I ran out but was so confused, no punishment? and was his past like the green hedehog said it was? I felt so tempted to know, maybe the best way to know more about this place is to get to know the people, but that wasn't good enough for me, I needed to see that wall, but I needed someone to help me know about it. I ran out the mansion and started running back home and kept thinking about what could be outside those walls. I lied down on the bed and wrapped myself around with the blanket and closed my eyes tiredly but it was just some alone time to know what I could do.

I needed the green hedgehogs help

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to whoever is liking this story, again tell me if I should fix anything (^_^)<p> 


	4. A rush to disaster

Before this chapter starts, I just wanted to let people know that the song mentioned in the last chapter was "one for the road" by arctic monkeys as you can tell by how many times that line was mentioned xD but I hope you like this chapter

* * *

><p>Snow started to fall down harder making me worried that a blizzard is sure to come, I haven't even bathed yesterday and I needed more blankets to stay warm. I thought of just having to bathe in one of the rooms in the mansion, but I just wondered why I couldn't just sleep at the mansion? It seemed more efficient than inside this old rusty shed with the best thing about it was the lake in the back but was useless in cold weather. I shivered in this cold atmosphere trying to fight it and get up so I could go to the mansion and start cleaning, but what was worse is that I started having coughing fits at times, as well as sneezing fits, I was too hot when I had my blanket or too cold without it on, my body hurt as if it was sore. Either way I had to fight it or I could possibly have gotten a punishment for not going to work, it might seem unfair but I can't be looked as the irresponsible one after the many arguments I've had with our <em>"leader". <em>The snow seemed to be a couple inches thick as it blanketed over the ground which was once visible and looked better with the green grass but that would have to come back another time.

My feet sunk in the snow which had turned my toes numb even if i was wearing shoes. I covered my mouth and ears with a scarf and covered my neck with the coat that I found in the storage room, my legs were still freezing though, the baggy pants I had on was such a thin material. My legs kept going until I finally reached the doors and walked in, I let out a breath of relief and started to take off the scarf and heavy coat. Still my coughing and sneezing fits wouldn't stop from occurring. I groaned as charmy flew to me "woah Amy! You don't look so good, are you ok?" He placed the palm of his hand on my forehead but I quickly moved it away gently "I'm fine, come on, let's start" I got a broom and started to sweep the second story as he sighed and shook his head when I walked off. I shivered yet at the same time I was sweating, I was smart enough to know it was a cold but I needed to keep working no matter what.

I was sweeping the floor dozing off, I wanted to go to sleep so bad, I wanted to eat so much as well, pancakes sounded great right now but I had to focus! Even so I started to have another sneezing fit but it was lasting so much longer, my eyes were shut as the dust started to pollute the air around me. I then started to cough loudly, I covered my mouth with my arm. "What the hell is going on?!" that familiar husky voice spoke as I turned to the direction I heard it from "Hm?" I looked at him with my tired dark eyes. "Jesus christ you look terrible" He walked to me and placed his palm on my forehead but I moved it away gently like I did with charmy "I'm fine I swear" I sniffled as he groaned "Look I won't get mad at you, but since you're so stubborn, come with me" He grabbed my wrist and started walking down another route i've never seen. He had a strong grip, I wished to have said something but just thought it would be useless, he opened the door as we walked into the room labeled 'infirmary'. Was he actually going to help me?

He had gestured me or more like demanded me to sit down on a small bed with plain white sheets "Wait here" He walked out as I waited for him. It felt strange being in his care that it was almost surprising but at least I knew I would feel better by the end of the day hopefully. He walked back in a minute later, that seemed quick, he was carrying a blanket, some medicine, he seemed to be followed by charmy who was carrying a tray of water, toast and an apple "Amy!" He set the tray down and lightly hit my head "I knew you were sick!" He crossed his arms "Shadow told me so I got you some food!" he sat on the bed with me as I smiled. "Hey! who said you could take the day off today" Shadow glared at charmy as charmy yelped and hid behind me "aw come on, i'm basically her only friend!"

Shadow scoffed "She needs to sleep, not hear your yapping" He tossed me the blanket he got as charmy helped me spread it around me

"Alright Alright, bye Amy!" Charmy waved and flew out the room only leaving me and shadow

There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward it was just a normal silence and it felt fairly comfortable "Hey shadow... why are you helping me?" I asked him not really sure what I would get as a response

He didn't even look at me "You think i'm gonna let the others get sick? absolutely not"

I sighed not being surprised "Well... thanks" I coughed a couple times until he sat right by my bed

"Here" he gave me some pills and placed the cup of water on my other hand

"Thanks..." I started to swallow each pill one by one with the water to make it easier

"Rose..."

My head shot up, my eyebrow raised as I was surprised for him to use my last name

"hmmm Rose, seems to fit you but would be strange on anyone else" He was reading the words behind the back of the small pill boxes. I just lied down on my side facing him as he kept reading "You seem very weak... yet it would be too much time to train you, and I can't change that"

I looked at him "But what if something happens..." I said "What if a bunch of wild animals come and try to attack us..." I hated having to look like the damsel in distress "When are you guys actually going to go outside the walls?"

"Well there are enough guys to protect you and we'll be leaving in about a four days" he says "That isn't even enough to leave you fighting alone" he stood up and started to organize the papers in the room

I sighed and pouted "Can you... stay here for a bit... I don't wanna be bored while I try to sleep" I actually just wanted to talk to someone and this was the best I could get

He raised and eyebrow "What would you even want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure... don't you guys ever take breaks or actually eat in the diner?" I asked

"Our time is usually filled with training duties"

"Well the guys are going out those walls in four days, don't you think they should enjoy their time before they go?" I felt like I was telling the wrong about this, shadow would just decline

"And what exactly do you have in mind to have the boys enjoy their time?"

I was surprised he didn't say no already "A dinner around the mansion, like a party and maybe some kind of show afterwards like a song or something..."

"Hmmm... I'll think about it"

My eyes widened in surprise "well thank you for listening, also thank you again for taking care of me" I smiled and closed my eyes but was still awake. He of course wanted to leave and left the room thinking I was going to sleep quick. I mumbled as I sat up and started eating the toast charmy got me.

After I finished eating my breakfast, I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep hoping my dreams would take me into a bliss of memories. I started to forget about everything which even made me forget how this 'dream' started. My vision was blury and even though I was able to see, I couldn't feel anything. It was unsure of what was going on as the only thing that can be seen was a bright blue blurry sky like I was facing up. Then slowly everything I was seeing was going down with the only feeling of panic even if I couldn't feel anything. It started to speed up as I was looking down to see a giant ocean as the only think that was there, I wanted to scream so badly. That adrenaline felt like it wouldn't end as I started to get closer to the bottom, like my death wouldn't be explained as to how I got there. As I got closer to the water my eyes burst open as I shot up and panted while I was still sitting on my bed. I placed my hand on my head and brushed my hair back softly and whispered "Oh God..."

I started to calm down once again breathing slowly and just drank some water that was left at the side of the table. It wasn't even dark outside, I must not have slept that long than I expected. I felt slightly better then when I was in the morning, either way snowflakes kept floating down delicately from the clouds. I was so distracted by how beautiful the snow was falling down onto the earth and soon to have a thick layer of snow. "Why are you up..." shadow appeared standing right by the door as I quickly looked at him "oh! I'm sorry is it bad?" I said as he groaned "You're supposed to sleep, do you want to stay sick for a long time?" He looked at me sternly. I just Shook my head and quickly said "sorry" I was scared of him at times but I would never know when he would just look at me with a glare or start yelling at me when he's so close "It's like you want me to yell at you" He shook his head and started to gather some bandages and other small medical supplies "One guy got cut really bad while he was training" Shadow said as I heard him whisper "Dammit". It Must have been the fact that they were going outside the walls in four days yet they have to wait for someone else to heal.

I wish I could do something yet I'm sure shadow would never let me do anything with his thoughts of me being weak. I sighed and wondered if there were more girls that he would act to them like he does to me. My most obvious option was possibly but I wonder why, I still don't trust what the green hedgehog told me about the 'past' of shadow. He did seem to be very serious and a bit brute minded but I can't just based on the truth by myths that some random guy told me, I didn't even get to know what his name was yet I need his help when getting out of the wall comes. "Hey shadow... once we get out the walls, what will happen to the people who come in the elevator the next month?"

"Well once you came along... We got a note that was taped on the elevator... you're the last one that should arrive which leaves me to have my theories of this place..."

"Like what?" I tilted my head

"We're being spied on or held hostage but I don't know how" He stood up and walked out leaving me in that state where I've been finally answered questions that I Should've asked earlier

As I sat on my bed I thought about it, it would be no surprise that they were being spied on by someone or something which explains the note on the elevator when I came in. Possibly this place was set up, the house, sheds and everything, it would be impossible for only sixty guys to finish in eight days plus this mansion already looked old, like it belonged to someone else before. In fact I felt so dumb for barely thinking of it in such a long time i've been here. I lied down knowing if I can't train then i'll have to do it myself and I only knew one way on how to do that which was talk to the green hedgehog. Yet the only way I was able to meet him which was outside in the forest and I was certain that Shadow would keep an eye on me at all times. Everyday was just getting slower and slower, I don't even remember how many days i've been here but I just can't sit here and wait here like everybody else. I lied down on my side and drifted off to sleep luckily that there weren't any more bad dreams.

After what hopefully seemed to be a while, my eyes started to open slowly as there was a green blur in the room, that's when my eyes widened as I sat up "It's you" I said as the green hedgehog smirked and nodded "Is the flower sick?~" He teased as I raised an eyebrow _Is he really gonna start naming me flower? _I thought and just shook my head "What are you doing here?" I asked as he sat down on the stool that shadow used to sat right by me, but he just shrugged "I just thought that you were calling for me" he put his arms behind his head and leaned back "I never seemed to get your name..." I leaned on the pillows as if I already knew a conversation would start "I'm scourge and you're Amy am I right?"

I nodded "Yeah" yet his name kept echoing in my head as if though I've heard it before

"Well i'm bored so I came to you, anything you wanna ask?"

"Yeah... well once I get better, can you train me into fighting before we go outside the walls?..." I looked down

"We only have four days, the most you'll learn is how to hold a heavy weapon before you use it" He stretched

"I know it's only a couple days but i'm sure i'm sure i'll be able to learn something..." I looked at him with an expression of I-need-help-now

He sighed "Sure whatever, not like I have anything else to do"

"Another thing, why don't you wear a shirt when it's freezing outside..." He never has a shirt on, just the same goggled, jacket, pants and sneakers from last time

"oh? well let me just say one thing, I couldn't care less about the cold really and this is just how I roll" he smirked

Light footsteps were heard outside our room probably coming our way. Scourge stood up "I'll see you later my flower~" He said "w-wait" but he tossed the blanket over me as I took it off as fast as I could but once I got the blanket out of my view, he wasn't there. The door opened as I was expecting it to be Shadow but it was actually tails. "Are you talking to yourself?" He said as he had a tray of some more food, it was some more water but it had a sandwich that looked so good it started to make my mouth water. "uh I guess, I do that a lot, but who made that sandwich?" I said as he set the tray down "Charmy did, well you gettin' better?" I just nodded in response as he stretched "Glad this gives me the excuse to get out work, let me just say that I've been hearing many rumors about you" He said as he sat down. I tilted my head "Like what?" I drank my water "Well that you and Shadow hate each other or you plan to run away" He said as my eyes widen "I don't hate him and I don't plan on running off, so there, I don't need to explain any further cause those rumors are so dumb..." I sighed and bit down on my sandwich. "Still, we're pretty close to the day where we go out the walls so those rumors shouldn't matter once that day comes" He closed his eyes

He stood up and walked out waving at me. After I ate my sandwich, I stood up and walked out the infirmary trying to find Shadow, but I just walked to the more obvious place which was his office. I walked up to the door and knocked on it "who is it" He said in his normal tone "It's Amy" I walked in as he looked like he quickly put something in his drawer like he didn't want me to see what he had "What is it Rose" He sighed almost looking frustrated that I didn't knock "Well I wanted to ask, where am I sleeping?..." I looked down nervously as he stood up and walked out gesturing me to follow him in a room I haven't seen "here, it was a guest room but now you'll be using it, now take a bath" He walked off leaving me alone as I sighed and rubbed my head. Yet I tried to forget it as I smiled and walked inside heading directly to the bathroom which gave me another though. We have to be spied on somehow, someone set this up and even let us have the water and electricity still work. I just thought that I should think about that another time and started the water "It's warm!~" I squealed and got undressed to get in. "ah~" I breathed and looked up "I have to get ready..." I said to myself and dozed off too busy and relaxed in the bath.

I got out of the bathroom and got dressed in more comfortable clothing and plopped myself onto the bed feeling tired as I couched and sniffled a bit obviously still sick. I sighed and pulled the blankets over me and drifted off to sleep. The night passed by faster than I expected though, maybe the thoughts of going out the wall was making everything go faster but did I really want to go out the walls so badly? I just shook my head and sat up from sleeping, but my ears twitched when I heard what sounded like a faint bell sound as I heard someone yell "Meet at the Gash!" but again faint like the bell. I raised an eyebrow as I peeked my head out my room as a note was posted on the side as I read it **"You do not go to the meeting, stay in your room" **I sighed and just lied down on my bed "Whatever... It shouldn't bother me, plus we're close to getting out here so it's useless to find out what they're talking about..." I yawned and closed my eyes

(3rd person P.O.V)

The boys started to gather up in the gash which was under the floor boards of the empty and abandon music room. They all gathered around the center as usual waiting for their leader, Shadow. They all quieted down as Shadow climbed up the small stairs and spoke up "You all know that we'll be heading out those walls in three days now, so as to pay for your hard work, you can all just relax and we'll even have a dinner the day before we leave, that is all" He walked off as all the boys started to celebrate and hug each other. Shadow walked out to the back and took out a cigarette "But you all better not fool around" He took a lighter and lit the tip, he puffed in and blew the smoke out "Damn... sixty isn't enough..." he sighed and scratched his head massaging it a bit. Scourge smirked and appearerd beside him "She isn't in this meeting either? well that's just unfair~" He smirked and chuckled as Shadow glared at him "Why the fuck do you have to bring her up every time I see you?!" he growled

"Look stop being such a fucking prick, I just need to talk"

"About what..." Shadow didn't even look at him as he continued to smoke

"You and I both know that not only i'm going but i'll be around everyone, so you better fucking deal with it" He started to walk off as Shadow just scoffed

"Why the hell did you even have to be the second to come..."

(Amy's P.O.V)

I put on a warmer change of clothes and ran out the mansion and started to head into the forest thinking about what scourge will be able to teach me. I waited where he had saw and hear me sing, I was tempted to sing again but that would possibly be another time. But I felt someone poke my side as I jumped and squealed and turned to see scourge "Aw how cute~" He teased like always. He was carrying numerous objects that could be used as weapons over his shoulders, it was things like baseball bats with nails drilled through them, A machete, butcher knife, and even a giant hammer which pulled my interest to it. "You ready?" He said tossing the weapons on the ground as I nodded. Through out the whole day it was just him trying to help me hold and swing the weapons right so I don't do anything stupid and hurt myself. The sun started going down as he stretched and yawned "Sorry girl but I gotta go" He pat my head and ran off in great amount of speed as he carried the weapons. I sighed and started walking back home tiredly from the training that happened. I didn't see anyone outside working like usual, had shadow told them to relax?

Yet once I walked in my eyes widened as many guys were inside talking or even drinking "uh..." I said as Charmy hugged me "Amy! where have you been?!" he said "Oh just out" I started walking to my room trying to ignore the many festive boys "What's going on?" I asked "Shadow said that we can relax for these last three days! this is awesome! no more cleaning for us!" He cheered as I chuckled. The more I kept walking to my room luckily it got quieter and no guys were around that area "Well I just want to sleep" I said as Charmy nodded "Good night then!" He flew off as I yawned again and started the water in the bathroom "ah baths~" I smiled and did the same routine as yesterday which was to bathe, get dressed and sleep, such a wonderful feeling. But I shuddered once I heard hard knocking on the door, I quickly opened it as my eyes widened seeing shadow giving me a cold dark glare "You were gone most of the day and I know you were in the forest..."

I looked up slowly and nodded "Yeah I know but i'm sorry, can't I head out..."

"You just cured yourself from a cold! you should know better to not go out in this weather! He yelled "You know, I don't care if I let everyone relax, you still have to keep safe so now these last couple days, you are forbidden from leaving this mansion!" He walked off

I looked down as a tear escaped from my eye, but it wasn't a surprise really, but this place was just a less horrible version of a prison. Either way I was waiting to leave those walls

Just a little more

* * *

><p>Man that was long, i'm sorry if I have any typos and I also apologize if I post chapters late but I still have school work that I need to take care of and I hope you understand, but thank you so much for whoever is liking this story and you'll see more later on ^^<p> 


	5. Busy days

I would like to thank anyone who is enjoying reading this story, I love getting the feedback and thanking you, i'm sorry if I don't respond but it's probably because you disabled private messaging ;-; but still thank you for the support and I apologize if it looks like I squeezed in a lot in this chapter

The night started getting closer as a lot of the guys were taking their break as an advantage and were trying to keep hanging out and enjoy themselves as much as they could for the night. Yet I lied down on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I had wanted to sleep but with what Shadow has demanded, I was just in deep thought on what I would be able to do in here? Outside was the only place I can be by myself yet everytime I find something or something to do interesting it's always ruined by him most of the time. I breathed in and out frustratedly but my emotions weren't angry but it was like a wet mad; where you cry when you really want to be mad. I felt like such a brat for almost letting having tears come out of my eyes as I thought _why_. I stood up and sighed basically forgetting about sleeping again. I might only have three more days until we leave and go outside of the walls, I needed to learn more about how to defend myself. I just leaned forward crossing my arms on the ledge of the window which was closed. Snow kept falling making the layer of snow thicker everyday.

I kept looking out seeing the forest at a far distance with its eerie look as fog started to build up around it but the wall wasn't visible where I was. Luckily I was able to lie down on my bed and close my eyes but the thought of leaving this mansion excited me yet scared me more than anything. It was being too rushed for me, i've only been here a couple days yet just like me, every guy wants to leave this place. Once we did leave this place then I would have to know each one of them or at least I thought I had to yet the most that what I feared was someone dying. Even if their identity was unknown to me, still he was friends with someone and they probably contributed to the others by working just like the others. I tried to push those thoughts out of my head and tried to not just physically but mentally prepare myself when we leave. I was able to get some rest until the night passed and to where I woke up in the morning. We could never tell the time here so every one here used the light and which is why it was always appropriate for everyone to start working once daylight comes around. Yet today was another day where the boys could sleep as long as they wanted.

Today was the second day meaning tomorow was the last day we would stay here and leave the day after that. I sighed and hoped that scourge didn't wait for me too long or I would just feel bad for leaving him. I stood up and got changed into some more casual clothes then walked out my room trying to see how everyone was doing. I smiled a little when there some males lying down on the ground from drinking too much, even knuckles was one of them, but I continued looking around._ Should I help them? _I thought and just agreed to myself, Shadow would have probably yelled at them for not being more smarter and not to drink so much but even he should know that this was expected yet I wondered where did Shadow go? He should have been the first to wake up and help the others but there was no sign of him. I sighed and started to wake up the first guy which was knuckled since he's one of the first I barely even talked to. "Ngh..." He grumbled sounding groggily and a bit sick from how much alcohol they had. _Man Shadow is going to freak _I thought and bit my lip anxiously as I waited for knuckles to finally regain conciousness. "Oh it's you..." He mumbles and sat up rubbing his eyes

I nodded and helped him up "Are you guys ok? How much did you drink?"

"oh um just a little then we were kinda making more drinking games..." He yawned

"Well you better hurry before Shadow sees you" I said as his eyes immediately shot open

"Holy ffff!-" He didn't even finish what he was about to say until he started waking every other drunk guy up "Get up! Shadow might see us!" He kept saying as the boys got up and started cleaning what they made

I couldn't help but giggle at how they tried to fix everything that they caused and panicking about Shadow coming, it didn't look pathetic, in fact I was glad that I wasn't the only one who feared Shadow. "Thanks Amy" Knuckled pat my back a bit roughly which made me stumble a bit but I just smiled "Still I haven't seen him and i'm a bit worried about where he is" I said. Knuckles scratched his head and shrugged "Well we can search later, right now it's best that we don't unless we want to get killed" He walked off and continued cleaning the place up. I sighed and ran back to my room opening the door as I jumped stardled when I saw scourge "What are you doing here?" I said. He was sitting on my bed smirking at me once I came in "Well I didn't see you go to the forest where we usually meet, did the big bad meanie keep you here?~" He teased and laughed as I just blushed embarassingly and looked away "He got annoyed that I left the house after a cold so I have to stay here until we leave..." I sighed and closed the door. He yawned "Well I guess-..." He paused and stood up "Got to go my flower~" He chuckled and pulled the blanket from the bed and wrapped me with the same blanket so quick that I didn't even have the time to say anything until he was done "ah! wait!" as I was trying to unwrap the blanket off me, I felt the door open hitting me and making me fall down.

As I continued to try and take off the blanket it slowly was taken out of my eyes by having me able to see again. But I froze once I looked up at shadow looking down at me with such an expressionless look, yet what was strange was he looked so tired, his hair in such a mess "What are you doing?..." He raised an eyebrow and closed the door not even bothering to help me up. I stood up luckily finally taking the blanket off and placing it over the bed "nothing, I'm just really bored and was playing around with the sheets..." I lied hoping he would by it. He looked around as if he were to critique it. I stood there at the door awkwardly looking at him look around, I just felt so tempted to want to kick him out but that obviously isn't a good choice, yet what is he trying to find? I sighed "What are you searching for..." I looked down if he did make eye contact with me

"I thought I heard something-... no never mind" he just shook his head

"oh" I was relieved for him to forget about it "well where have you been..." I walked to the bed and sat down

"I was in my office, what else?"

I raised an eyebrow thinking _How? _"Then wouldn't you have woken up eariler?"

He closed his eyes and cleared his throat "I had a couple drinks myself"

I tilted my head "Why didn't you drink with the other guys then?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" He groaned and shook his head "Whatever, i'm also here to tell you that before we go out the walls, I will put you in charge of carrying my things"

I looked at him with the are-you-serious look "What? Why me?"

"Well I will be the one to lead the rest and you can't just be doing nothing" He smirked but then covered his mouth

_Did he seriously fucking smirk? _I thought and gritted my teeth "Ok ok fine, how much do I have to carry?"

"You'll have to wait and see" He walked out

I gripped on the sheets as I gritted my teeth so hard "God damn it..." I groaned loudly and brushed my hair back with my fingers. Has he started to enjoy making me look clueless? I sighed and tried to forget about it knowing that it won't matter in a couple days when all of our priorities are based on if we live. If I can then I can take a weapon with me without him knowing, in a bag possibly? I needed to plan everything out, most of the guys have been planning this since they got to this place and they don't want to keep waiting here just for me when I can stay guarded easily with sixty of them. Still, I wanna be as confident as them yet my chance is that is zero so I try and do it myself. I ran out my room and started to look in every corner of the house like I'm in a scavenger hunt. Something small I could use as a weapon but he wouldn't be able to notice, it might seem a bit weird trying to hide something that is used to protect myself but as my look being weak I do admit that I wouldn't trust me with a weapon either. Either way, our lives were on the lines and everyone was prepared but me. I kept searching until I was even in a room filled with drawers that had a lot of paper and other random things that would be trash to others but in fact it looked interesting.

I looked at some old letters that the time and date were within eight months meaning that the guys have probably wrote these. I had quickly ran my eyes through some and they were like their juornals as it had described what they were feeling when they were in here. I managed to even see tail's letter which I saw a line that said **"they all think i'm a nerd but really i'll be what will help them when we're out of these walls i'm hearing about" **I chuckled and kept looking around until there was one certain box that was probably the size of a shoe box. It might have been interesting yet I felt like I was digging into peoples personal lifes but I couldn't stop myself. I opened the box as many of the papers looked crumbled and looked like finger nails have been poked through them. I had started to read the first one which really raised an eyebrow **"I miss her I miss her I miss her I miss her I miss her"** that was all that read in the first paper so I started with the second one **"why am I here, this shit ereased my memory but the shit I want to forget" **and that was the only thing written on that paper. The others had the names of who wrote them but there was no name on any of these papers until I reached to the last one which was folded. I had opened it slowly feeling a bit anxious of what it could be. Once I opened it, it was a drawing of a female hedgehog that had had her hair seperated in the middle, a headband in the middle of her head, and a dress that had matching shoes with on the top written **"Maria" **and the bottom **"By shadow"**

My eyes widened as the story that scourge had told me must have been true, her name was maria and so many of these letters sounded sounded as if he had lost her. I looked down and just wasn't sure what to say as it made more sense to why he was so serious. I sat in the corner and just stared into the box feeling guilty for even knowing something that he probably doesn't want anyone to find out. After a minute I stood up and walked to the door and opened it slowly walking out. _Everything I try to do just gives me more information about him _I thought as I walked back to my room and lied down on the bed. I had closed my eyes faking my sleep and just closed them to forget about what was going on. I had to forget about ever knowing so much about him and just sleep or pass the time as fast as I could. After a while the day got darker as I had started to randomly walk around the mansion just to see more than what was inside my room. I was expecting to see the males inside enjoying themselves but as I looked out one of the windows in the hall, they were outside playing sports in the snow, they even let charmy participate.

Even so that meant that the halls were alone, dark and quiet which of course let me with some fear inside me but I still felt safe knowing that the guys were having fun outside, they deserve it. I had walked around running my hands on everything, walls, statues, furnitue, etc. Suddenly I heard a sound of what was probably of something falling onto the rug floor. My heart almost felt like stopping, at this late and dark it was horrifying for me. I looked around "Who's there..." I said getting no responce from anyone which I just shook my head feeling like I was just going a bit crazy and anxious about leaving. I then heard slow hard foorsteps as I stood still frozen waiting to see what would appear. Slowly the person with the hard slow foot steps stepped out of the shadow and started walking in the light that the moon provided. What I expected wasn't what I have thought but what came out did certainly leave me puzzled, Shadow was stumbling and holding onto whatever he could to keep himself up. "Sh-Shadow?" I walked to him and bend down a bit to get a good look of his face. His breath smelled of alcohol making me cover my nose. He had straighten himself up more but he kept trying to hold himself up.

"ngh..." he mumbled groggily

He was obviously drinking but why was he by himself? "Please lie down, I'll take you to your room... If I can find it..." I put one of his arm over my shoulder trying to hold him up as I started walking to the direction he came from

"Maria..." he grumbled "Stop..."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him "She must have been real special to you..." I continued walking him but wasn't sure where he slept "ugh where do you sleep?!" I said but I got no responce. He was too drunk to even think straight, this might as well be the second time hes drank. Eventually I started walking to my room until I was in front of it trying to open while trying to hold him up. I opened the door as I slowly let him go and lie down on my bed

"Maria..." He grumbled again but luckily kept lying down.

I sighed as I tried to get him comfortable "Stay here" I looked at him for a second and turned to leave until I was stopped and held back. I looked back and saw him holding onto my wrist "huh?"

"No... with me..." he said squinting his eyes but still looking in my direction

_Does he think i'm maria? _I thought "Shadow let g-ah!" he pulled me closer till I was on the bed in his arms. My face turned red _What do I do if I try to pull away?! _I panicked, surely neither him or I could wake up like this. I probably would have been blamed at "Shadow!-" I stopped as he started to gently stroke my hair

"Mm..." he started to feel better and softer but he was still drunk. I waited until he fell asleep and hopefully I had a chance to move more freely

After a while I heard him snore softly, I sighed of relief as I started to gently pull away from his grasp. Once I was able to get away, I walked straight to the kitchen where I had poured water into a glass cup. I looked out the window to see that the guys were still outside under a big sheet over them being held up with sticks that were dug through the snow and into the ground, there was a fire in the center as they all seemed to be conversating. I smiled and walked back to my room as Shadow was still asleep. I set the glass of water to the side of the bed, luckily the floor was carpet and not wood, he wouldn't want to share beds with me. I got a pillow and a spare blanket as I lied down on the floor closing my eyes tiredly, I am really tired and tomorow will be our last day here. I don't even remember how long I've been here yet it has felt like a long time, but a lonely time as well for me. I had to put it aside for tomorow night. I drifted off to sleep as the night went by longer than usual, snow still slowly fell from the sky but we're lucky a blizzard hasn't come yet, but that was still something to fear. My eyes slowly opened as I sat up rubbing my eyes "Man" I grumbled then stopped "Today is the last day..." I said to myself as I stood up and saw that Shadow wasn't on his bed anymore, the glass of water was also empty again.

I looked around but didn't see him, hopefully he didn't get the wrong idea but i'm sure he doesn't want me to mention it ever. I walked outside my room as Tails was walking to me "Oh you're already awake well Shadow called for you in his office" He said and walked off as I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I walked in front of the door of his office and entered slowly "Hello?" I said as Shadow looked more energized than last night "Rose, A lot of us are preparing our things for tomorow and I need to inform you will be beside me since you are carrying my things, that is all" He said as I nodded and turned to walk out "Also... I thank you but don't tell anyone..." He said as I walked out his office and smiled _Glad he didn't get mad_ I chuckled a bit and walked downstairs as I smelled something so delightful, it made my mouth water so I walked to the kitchen to see what was going on. Once I walked in, Males were inside cooking "Hey Amy" Knuckles greeted me as he walked by carrying some bags of frozen meat "What's going on?" I asked looking around "Cooking for our dinner! It might be early but there are 61 of us!"Charmy flew to me as I smiled

I walked out and saw that other males were walking around the mansion preparing for tomorow by sharpening their weapons, getting their supplies and extra clothing ready. Tails tapped my shoulder "Hey Amy, Shadow said to search the mansion once we're all done" He walked off. I sighed and just walked around the mansion the whole time just waiting for guys to finish which felt like an hour but it was probably 30 minutes. I started to see what else they should pack in before tomorow but i'm sure they didn't need my help, they have always been prepared, but for me it's like they were preparing me at the last minute. Time passed as we were ready to have our dinner, plates of food were being given to the boys one by one like they were in a cafeteria as they were eating at random places in the house, rooms stairs, floor, etc. I had wallked to my room and ate as I looked outside like it was a TV but it was more of the view that kept me busy. After I finished eating I put the plate aside as I heard the door open "Rose, here are your things you should get dressed in when morning comes" Shadow had said and closed the door. I looked at the clothes that was a bit thick, like leather which would be a smart choice to keep warm and could work as a light armor. I stayed in my room till night came along making everyone sleep early for tomorow. The thoughts of being by myself were put aside as nothing else mattered than having to leave with everyone. I closed my eyes hugging my pillow hard afraid about what I was trying to focus on.

What will tomorow reveal?


	6. The fears outside

sorry about the last chapter T-T I feel like I squeezed in too much and some parts were slightly pointless, and I am so sorry to post this so late but I've been having to do my homework and read many books. Btw, the song mentioned in this is called **when a man loves a woman **by Percy sledge, and sorry if this chapter is really small T~T

* * *

><p>loud bangs of what sounded like something hitting a metal box were heard as I opened my eyes tiredly "Mmm..." I groaned and wished to sleep more as I hugged my pillow yet that would have to be put aside as there was something urgent to do at this day. As the bangs loud noise traveled whereever it could be heard from, I sat up rubbing my eyes. I stood up and looked at the clothes I was assigned to wear, luckily the snow didn't start falling later or many plans would have to be changed to go. I sighed and went to the bathroom to take a quick bath before we left, hopefully it wouldn't be too much waiting for anyone. I started the water and got undressed knowing that once we were out there we would have to try and survive more meaning that bathing would be the least of our problems and the most would be having to fight for our lives. I quickly wet myself and scrubbed some soap on my body while using the sunflower oil as conditioner like how I used to do it in the lake. I found it strange how there were no things like shampoo or conditioner yet there was food and oil, someone must be spying on us or else why would these be here? Which leaves the obvious choice of wanting to go out of the walls so we could find out what is outside of it.<p>

I had gotten out the tub drying myself up quick hoping I was right and that it was possibly four minutes that i've been in the bath or else I would be left behind. I walked to the clothes and got changed into them feeling very warm and almost hot with the warmth that the room gave me. It was a normal black loose long sleeved shirt but the Jacket seemed more thicker like leather but with a more warm cotton clothing in the inside of the jacket. I had put on black combat pants with black combat boots to match. I felt ready as I walked out my room "Surprised to see you prepared rose" I turned my head to see Shadow there with a fairly big bag over his shoulder "You'll be carrying these today" He handed them out to me as I just took it not saying anything "Now you can follow me" He started following him as we went downstairs where almost all of the boys were already gathered up by the main entrance yet my eyes couldn't find scourge, he should be part of this right? Yet I shook him out of my head and stood behind shadow as he was at the top of the stairs "Today we are ready to go out the walls meaning that I better not see any of you getting hurt..." His voice sounded sternly "We have worked hard for this and even having one lost would just be a waste, giving no meaning to your life!" everyone stayed quiet and looked at him "Now... let's move and don't get distracted" I followed Shadow out the door as we were in front of the whole crowd.

I remember Shadow telling me that the wall was five miles away meaning that it could have taken us more than an hour to walk there but luckily we aren't running there but we did wake up early to get there as early as possible. Snow luckily had stopped falling but the clouds still covered the sky and the end to this winter probably wouldn't stop there yet but hopefully it would end after that. I looked back slightly at the boys who most of them looked like they weren't bothered by the cold, they did weat combat pants and boots but their Jackets weren't as thick, in fact it was more like a loose big cloth to look like a blouse without buttons, not sure how to explain but the cold was nothing to them. I just sighed and continued to follow Shadow. After ten minuted of walking we have reached more of the center of the forest, Shadow seemed to be carrying and looking at a compus as we went east the whole time, he probably knew where he was going. Most of the males talked and prepared themselves mentally by talking to the others before we even reached the walls.

"It had to get cold this soon" A green lizard said as his breath was frozen and visible when he breathed out but no signs of shivering were shown

"Man up, the weather isn't what you should be whining about" knuckles had responded

I had raised my head up to see Shadow placing a hand on his chin as if he were thinking. Possibly his theory might have been right, the weather cannot change so quickly so maybe people were watching over us and not only setting everything up but possibly even changing the weather. Such a thought like that is scary, what reason were they even there? why was only little part of their past given but not more to explain why they were there? Many ideas bounced in my mind, a crime like murderer? Experimenting on us without even knowing? It made a shiver travel up my spine knowing that could be the only explenation to all of this, what else would it be? I looked down just trying to think but concentrate on following Shadow until we made it to the wall and so far it felt as if though we've been walking for thirty minutes. I quickly looked back but then turned my head straight foward again as I had tried to catch a glimpse of the guys who looked as energized as when we left the mansion. I sighed feeling slightly tired but was able to keep going following Shadow. I had raised my head up still seeing trees surrounding us blocking what was more far to see.

"Hey Shadow, what do you think are outside the walls?' I whispered to Shadow

He had not looked at me "You'll find out later..." He had hoped to end the conversation and that is what I did by looking down

What felt like another thirty minutes passing, I was glad that the trees started to get smaller giving me a glimmpse of the wall at a distance but still slightly difficult to see. My eyes had opened up more seeing the wall; It was a like a big metal barrier with vines surrounding it, and with the metal rusting. My fingers started to shake thinking about going what is outside those walls not knowing what to expect as I wasn't prepared for something extreme. I had held the bag of Shadow's things over my shoulder tightly so my fingers weren't visible to see shaking with fear. Many males behind me were heard talking about the walls and preparing their weapons already. We got close every step we took as my heart was pumping rapidly. I bit down on the scarf that was around my neck before but now in the clench of my teeth. What seemed like 5 minutes passed as we walked in front of the wall looking up in awe at how big and old it looked. "How do you open in..." I had said hoping Shadow have heard me. He had gestured for us to wait by holding his hand up showing the palm of his hand as a screech came from the door because it was being open slowly and loudly. I had covered my ears with my hands cringing at the sound as so did some other guys. Shadow though looked calm and ready when it opened completely seeing the outside. It was a road with snow piled on top. Yet what gave it such an eerie look was the thick fog that clouded most of what we could only reach and see.

"Scary man..." Charmy was heard as I turned to see him with small warm clothes that fit him

Shadow basically didn't have an expression "we are here now, let's move" He started walking ahead as some guys followed knowing they had to "Be prepared and keep your eyes looking all around us..." He said having such a deep serious tone all of the sudden

"How far have you been in here..." I looked at Shadow

"Let's just say not far, it was a good idea, we weren't prepared that time..." He had placed a hand on the back of his head

We walked through the misty road looking around as all the guys had prepared themselves "Where are we sleeping?" Tails had asked

"Where ever it looks calm enough to sleep in" Shadow answered with no worries but it made me panic so much inside

_Where ever it looks calm? What will we see... _I had thought as we kept walking. All of us had stopped speaking as the only noise was my loud cold breaths

"Rose" Shadow whispered to me "You will see many things that will startle you a lot but never try to confront them... we just have to flea and only fight when needed"

I nodded covering my my nose with the scarf "Thank you..." I said even if it did sound muffled, i'm sure he got what I said

The doors were heard closing behind us. Even at this distance we could still hear the meatalic screeching of the doors closing. I had estimated the time again and it felt like we have been walking for ten mintes. "Halt" Shadow had stopped as he looked around "Sit and rest, Rose let me see the bag" He held his hand out as I lend him the bag. He dug his hand inside scavanging for something until he paused and smirked slowly taking his arm out. Everyone stopped to see him in curiousity of what he was going to reveal "Here's the old thing" He had taken out a large machete from the bag as many males raised some eyebrows "A machete boss?" a black cat looked at him as Shadow just chuckled not caring "Stay here all of you" He walked off leaving us at a small hill with no trees so we could all sit down. The males ate one snack that they packed when going on this journey. I yawned feeling tired already. I felt a tap on my left shoulder as I turned quickly to see scourge with a black hoodie on "Bet you didn't recognize me~" He sat down next to me.

"No not really, but why are you wearing that hoodie?" I asked

"It is getting pretty cold for me and what's wrong with me wearing it?"

"no, just asking"

"Well I have to go" He walked off, did he really come here just to say hi?

I just wanted to lie down but the ground just had a thick layer of snow and I was cold enough already. I ate an apple I had planned to take with me and started to eat it feeling more energized at the sweet fresh taste of the apple. I started to sing songs in my head as I swayed side to side slowy remembering one song that was so calming and beautiful to hear _**"When a man loves a woman, can't keep his mind on nothin' else, he'd change the world for the good thing he's found. If she is bad he can't see it, she can do no wrong, turn his back on his best friend if he put her down." **_I hadcompletely ignored the sounds that was going out of my mind which was such a normal thing for me. Time passed suddenly as the males started to wonder where Shadow has come. My ears perked as I started to hear fast footsteps on the snow coming closer, I stood up squinting my eyes trying to see what was coming as it was luckily Shadow. He had a look of panic but anger as he ran towards us "Everybody run!" He yelled as we stood up quick to see why he had such a panicked expression. "GO!" He yelled as we started to turn and run slowly still confused.

My heart started to beat quick giving me little hope of mostly myself. Loud Stomps were heard behind us. I couldn't look back, i'm afraid I would just die there and then. But the most horrifying thing would be the loud screeches that could be heard so loudly from behind almost making my ears hurt. It had sounded like a high yet demonic screech, my life was on the line but I was so tempted to look back but that fear in me had stopped me even from thinking of it. Whatever was behind us started to sound like it was getting close. Shadow was quick and looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat. "How do we escape it!" Knuckles was heard trying to tell Shadow "There isn't a way to go and escape it! we'll have to take it down so you know what you've trained for!" He yelled as he signaled for the guys to raise their weapons and get ready. He skidded on the floor to stop as he turned to the anonymous beast that was supposed to be behind us. I had slowly turned my eyes widening at the horrifying beast that looked to kill everything it its path. It was the size of a fully grown bear but looked more like a beast of sharp wood with spikes on the shoulders, the hands and feet massive and could hurt anyone if they got hit with them. The only face it had was a spiky zig zag mouth and angry eyes as they were both carved in.

I gasped falling back as my hands and legs started to shake in fear. "Attack from behind but get away once he turns!" Shadow had yelled as an order as males started to cut, hit, shoot the beast from the back. I sat there still shaking but the thought echoed in my mind of them getting hurt. I stood up quick trying to stop my shaking yet what could I do? I had to think quick while observing the guys. the guys were not making any progress in trying to kill the beast as every time they cut it up the broken wood would just be repaired again like it was growing. Yet the beast was slow when fighting back as it took a while to raise up its hand in a fist and smash it down to whatever it was targetting. I thought as quick as I could to remember until everything came to me "Shadow!" I yelled "Give me some matches!" I tried getting closer to him as he just kept trying to fight but was able to listen "I see your plan now Rose" He smirked as he jumped out the fight with someone else taking his place. Shadow had run to all the bags trying to find some matches by digging his hand in each bag. He suddenly took his hand out holding the matches. With hope left in me the beast had turned to us not taking its eye off us for a couple of seconds. It started to slowly walk to us. "Hurry! I'll distract it!" Shadow yelled.

He ran in front of the beast trying to distract it as I tried to light up the match but the beast just pushed shadow away hard "Shadow!" I looked up at the beast and started to panic trying to light up the match "Come on! Work!" I pleaded. After many multiple fast tries I had been able to light up the last match but once I looked up the beast was in front of me closer than I thought. It roared as I leaned back "argh!" I grunted throwing the match at the beast as it slowly started to catch on fire. The beast screeched from the burning of its body. I fell back letting my fear out again by having every one of my limbs tremble in fear as well as my bottom lip. I felt like passing out there but knew I didn't die and this wasn't a dream or nightmare. I panted as Shadow ran to me taking me off guard as he placed a hand on my back holding me up "Calm down Rose" He asured me as I started to breath calmer and nodded "Be prepared for what comes next" He had helped me up. We continued walking "I have found a place for us to sleep, follow me" Shadow started to lead everyone. I looked down in fear the whole time knowing it would only get worse and worse and we wouldn't know how to handle followed him as we suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw a small patch of grass enough for all of us hopefully but with many branches and fallen trees surrounding it. "One of us will be on patrol but it will be someone else's turn the next three hours" Shadow had said as we all walked into the small patch of grass which wasn't explanined how it wasn't covered in snow. I finally lied down feeling exhausted but that wasn't the problem but the thoughts of dying were filling my head up like water.

Yet i'll try to find answers


	7. The actual start

I apologise like always that this is so late but still busy with school,, books, friends, etc. Also i'm thinking of another Shadamy story which is more of a comedy but that will have to wait until this story is over

* * *

><p>Visuals were seen from my perspective of a female yelling "Shadow!-" that was all I could pick up before it was cut off by a muffling sound of struggling. Everything was blury making any facial features unoticable to find out who did it. A loud shot rang through my ears having such a panic inside me, the girls muffled screams and the shot were orrifying enough to hear but the visuals were probably worse. The view got darker around me until my eyes shot open. I sat up quickly once I witnessed the dream I had. I looked around and saw the males sleeping around me with the only light that could show me anything was the moon, it must have been in the middle of the morning or something close. I rubbed my eyes trying to figure out what I just dreamt and why I had that dream. That's until my thoughts focused on something else when my ears tweaked at the sound of a rustling bush or tree. My head turned to see where the noise originated. Although my speed wasn't quick enough to see the source of the noise as the only thing my eyes witnessed was a dark figure walk out through the path of the bushes and the trees which shadowed over them making it look like a dark void. I figured it wasn't something I shouldn't have been involved with yet what caught my eye is that whoever the dark figure was must've dropped something behind.<p>

I couldn't hold back so I stood up and walked closer to inspect the object. I exited the border of the giant tree trunks which I was aware that someone would get angry at me but they were all dead asleep. I kneeled down picking the object up. It was a blue headband, very workdown meaning it had some scratches, fells like a twig yet it managed to keep staying with its shape. I remember wearing a headband when I was younger but it was red and similar the one i'm holding. What could this have meant? I had a strange urge to know why someone would just drop it on the floor when it was most likely valuable to someone else or them. I knew that I had to be careful and not cause a commotion so I started sneaking to where the dark figure left off to hoping that my eyes weren't just fooling me and there was someone who dropped this headband. I tried to carefully walk through the way of bushes and trees that were hanging from the trees without making any noise as the only thing that I could hear was my own breath. Once I sneaked through the path of branches and leaves I was able to see the other side in which I entered which the view made me stop for a while to just look. A hill went high with the trees still following as strings of ice hanged making it look ribons yet how did this happen? There was no sign of a lake and it hasn't even rained but the beauty kept distracting me.

I shook it off as I slowly kept walking while looking around knowing that I was there for a reason which was to find the dark figure I saw earlier and return the headband. The hill was steep as it felt like a while until I got to the top. I had saw the figure from eariler "oh" I smiled and walked faster until I froze when the identity of the figure was visible. It was the same blac fur and crimson red highlights which was Shadow... I was worried and prepared to run until he slowly turned his head to me "You never learn..." He said it in such a deep intimidating voice.

I stood in silence knowing arguing is useless as I prepared myself for his yells

"Just throw that piece of shit away..." He said as his voice turned softer out of the sudden and turned his heead to the original direction he had it.

"What is it?" I asked still standing in the same spot but looking at the headband

"Nothing that concerns you, now throw it away before I yank it from your hand and throw it myself"

I sighed putting it away instead of tossing it somewhere "What are you doing here" I walked next to him still standing

"Well I came here for a smoke but we forgot the matched when you burned that monster so now i'm fucking bummed" He sighed

"Well you don't have to smoke, plus that's pretty bad"

"Youu act as if i'll listen to the advise you're giving me"

"I'm not forcing you to stop smoking but... you know growing old and everything will be a lot faster..."

"I guess..." He yawned "Guess you saw me huh? Well next time don't bother me"

I sighed lookinng up at the moon "Uh Shadow how old are you?"

He shrugged "I don't know, twenty-one or twenty-two I guess?"

"How old do you think I look?"

He looked me up and down "Hmmm you got a nice body but young looking face, 18 or 19"

I blushed at his comment but knew he wouldn't want me anyways "Well once we finally reach the world we were in before, will we say goodbye to each other? All of us?"

His eyes opened more as he thought about it "Well who the hell knows where we'll go, hopefully better than being in here"

"Yeah I guess but we have so little memory of our past and i'm not sure if I should be scared to go back to whatever life I have lived..." I looked down as he pat my head

"Rose trust me I feel the same but it's better to explore than stay in some shit hole right? now relax" We had been looking up at the moon peacefully for ten minutes maybe until he stood up and stretched

Really i'm not sure where we're going anymore, it just feels like we're taking a random pathway. Yet it doesn't bother me and i'm not sure why. Was it because of how trained the guys are? Well the only thought that came to my head was that we weren't meant to know more about this place and it was a test somehow. Even that didn't make sense to me and it wouldn't make sense to anyone else if I told them. These thoughts made me stop focusing from the real wolrd as I looked at the moon in the sky. I quickly focused back fast as I felt fast painful but harmless fealing on my forehead, I yelped "ow!" I rubbed my forehead and looked at Shadow who snickered. He just shook his head "Idiot, go back to sleep with the others i'll be right there" he yawned. I couldn't help but smile a little when I was walking back to our sleeping spot, he looked a bit more normal for me if that's a reasonable way to explain it. My cheeks were hot and i'm not sure why but I was a bit too happy to even care that I even felt more safe with him as our leader. I ran back to my spot lying down closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep peacefully. I am horriefied of the thought of dying without going back home yet it was a thought that I couldn't escape and the happiest thing I could think of was just dying with people that even though I've barely met it made me happy that all they cared about was surviving but doing it with random people as well.

The night passed like any other as we were blessed enough to not be woken up by any beast that could kill us yet many of us speculated that as if it would happen any minute. We all rised with the soft gray light as no sun appeared and the days were still cold but it was better than when it even fell softly with snow. We got up stretching as Shadow was sitting ahead of us just waiting "Hurry, all of you, if you want to find a way to escape then you're going to have to get up faster" with that, the guys started rushing to get ready. Once they all got ready Shadow started walking ahead of us. We followed him with all of our supplies. I stayed behind Shadow like usual as the boys started to prepare there weapons ready for the next beast to attack. Time passed of us just walking and taking breaks from time to time with the only progression is that we started to see less snow and more grass but the tempatures were still low. As we continued to walk my foot was stopped making me fall down while squealing "Ah!" I fell down as the males laughed at me. Shadow turned looking at them then me then back at them. He glared at them giving me time to stand up "Was that neccessary?" He took a step towards them. The males looked at each other as I saw Charmy looking down all guilty "Sorry Boss but-" A white rabbit said but was cut off.

"You think you have a reasonable explanation?" Shadow glared at him while shaking his head

"Look we heard she was trying to get to you for love or something..." The rabbit said

I turned red of embarrasment. Who would make such a rumor?

"So you believed in something that you all thought was real from when one mouth opened... Well" Shadow looked like he was going to prepare a speech "I don't care who said this but one I don't care, what I do care about is how upset I am about how childish you all acted... Really it dissapoints me to see this and it should dissapoint all of you but you all are just waiting for me to shut up... So if something like this ever happens again then I won't be afraid to leave all of you here to freeze to death" Shadow turned around and continue walking as I followed trying to hide my cheeks.

My head was down the whole time but I managed to focus on where we were going until my head shot up as I felt a chilling cold on my nose. I looked up and saw that snowflakes were drifting down again and just when I thought it would be over. "Damn" I could hear Shadow grumble from under his breath as we kept walking while observing the snowflakes. Shadow had looked around suspiciously with his eyes twitching once and a while. He had stopped in his tracks which caught the rest of us by surprise and stopped behind him. Shadow looked around "Where... How many..." He said like he had thought out loud. The rest of us looked around but curiously at what Shadow was even trying to look for. The space was filled with silence and suspence as we waited for whatever came and which was a yell of one of the males "Oh fuck!" We all turned our heads to where he was looking and had our eyes widen in fear. What was coming towards us was like a swarm of crabs but made out of flesh yet having no eyes at all as it didn't have claws but having sharp legs to crawl with. "Run!" Knuckles yelled as we all started to run. Shadow grabbed my arm quickly and started to run off with the rest of the males getting their weapons out and ready to go "There are too many of them! Escaping is a minimum chance so prepare yourselves!" Shadow yelled taking his machete out but still holding onto my arm.

"How are we gonna escape this?!" I yelled sounding with so much panic

"Don't worry Rose I have a trick up my sleeve" He smirked which made me worry more at how he was taking this but I knew that I could trust him

The crabs were scary but their speed was not fast like the beast we encountered yesterday "What is it!"

"See that moderately tall mountain?" He pointed to a small mountain with a thick layer of snow and sharp rocks on it. "We're gonna have to make an avalanche"

"How though! we're gonna get hurt and some of us will probably die!"

"Calm down, just try to keep up"

We continued running trying to keep up with Shadow as he didn't even break a sweat even from how much we were running. "Spread into two parts!" He yelled as half the group was running the other way and the other which was where I was in was running the opposite way. I looked back hesitantly as their was a giant swarm of the crabs chasing us almost making the earth shake a bit as snow started to fall down "Almost!" he yelled as the mountain couldn't hold the giant rocks for any longer having to let go and let them fall down slowly to the doom of the crabs. We moved out of the way tryng to not get thrown down by the snow and hard rocks. Shadow wrapped an arm around my waist making me squeal in surprise. Shadow grabbed onto some stone from the mountain fairly far from the snow and rocks that were falling down onto the crabs. "You think the others are alright boss?" a red lizard asked Shadow "They should be..." Shadow responded until our side had turned their heads to a painful scream. Snow and Rocks kept falling between us so we couldn't see the other side until the snow faded away. Shadow had a tight grip on me and trying to look at the other side. We waited for the snow to fade away giving us a good enough view of what happened but what we had saw had gone completely wrong.

The color red was what stick out first from the males as it had been oozing from some of their side and arms. Many of the ones who weren't hurt tried to help them not roll down the mountain "One of the guys stabbed us and ran off!" A shark yelled trying to hold one of the males that was stabbed on the side. Shadow had growled looking around and expecting to see who had done this but he had gripped onto my waist tighter in anger forgetting that he was holding me. "Sh-Shadow!" I grunted in pain on how hard he was. He stopped and looked at me "Rose... hmmmm" He looked to one of the other males "You Ace. go protect her while I'll help the ones over there" He had tossed me lightly to the male which was a tiger and started to go to the other side and try and help the others. Even though I did not struggle when the tiger grabbed me, I kept looking at Shadow like I had wanted him to come back. I looked down and thought _It's only our second day and people are already getting hurt. _The tiger carried me down as the others that were on our side climbed down as well as we started to wait for the others. Why would any one ever kill the people that are in the same situation in tryinng to survive together? I almost wanted to throw up at remembering the sight of so many boys stabbed. Once they had been helped carried down they started to treat the hurt boys medically. I looked around to find Shadow. I had spotted him sitting by a tree biting his thumb. I had noticed that he was also gripping onto a black hoodie. My eyes shot open

Did Scourge stab all those guys...

* * *

><p>I am very sorry to have this chapter come so late but school has been rough for me and I am failing two classes -_- but i'm still trying and thank you for the support you give this story, it helps me want to make more chapters :D<p> 


End file.
